User blog:Julian14bernardino/Within' His Blades Part 2
Plot As the Shredder and the Foot Clan kidnaps Jack Kurtzman and Kirby O'Neil for world domination, The Turtles, April, Casey, Karai and the Mighty Mutanimals must be fully-trained to stop the Shredder from using the super mutagen to destroy the world Transcript (New York: On top of the building) (The Newtralizer and Spider Bytez began to fight the Turtles.) Newtralizer: It's time we settle this, Turtles! (The Newtralizer fights Donnie and Mikey while Spider Bytez fights Leo and Raph.) Michelangelo: Wait! How did they know the Shredder? Raphael: Well, I don't know about Spider Bytez but I won't take in any guffs. Spider Bytez: You, frogs, will never stop us. Once Shredder mutates the world, they'll be as hideous as I am. And the rampage is started. (The Turtles knew Spider Bytez was right. Foot-Bots were all over New York and starts to attack every people.) Donatello: What's happening to New York? Raphael: The war has started. Leonardo: You're right. Quick, back to the lair. Spider Bytez: That's right! Run, cowards! Newtralizer: Looks like the war is near. (The Sewer Lair: Living Room) (Splinter, April, Casey, Karai, Muckman, Mondo Gecko and the Mighty Mutanimals were waiting for the Turtles to return and they did. They told them the worse news.) April: Thank goodness you're here! It's all over the news! (April was right. The news "ROBOT NINJAS TRIES TO DESTROY NEW YORK!" is on TV.) Karai: People in this city are going to be destroyed! Muckman: We need to stop the Foot Clan. Casey: What will we do now? (Rockwell saw Shredder with Kurtzman and Kirby, who was tied with ropes, on TV.) Dr. Rockwell: Everyone! Look! Leonardo: It's the Shredder! Donatello: And he's got Mr. Kurtzman! April: And my dad! Kurtzman: Whatever you do, do not negotiate with the Shredder. Shredder: (laughs evilly) I do not negotiate. (extends the blade of his claws) Raphael: What are you doing on TV, Shredder? Shredder: Now that have your human friend Kurtzman, you will have no other choice but to bring back someone that's mine... Karai. Splinter: Why are you doing this, Oroku Saki? Shredder: Ordinary people are futile and inferior that you must know. But to think for all these years as a boy, Hamato Yoshi, I always dreamed of what's happening to New York... and the world. So I vowed to use the super mutagen to create the nation state under my rule. Michelangelo: With liberty and justice for all. Other Turtles: MIKEY!!!! Raphael: That's your plan? Creating some dictatorship and mutating the whole world. April: There's no way we're going to return Karai back to you. She's the daughter of Splinter: Hamato Yoshi. Shredder: I said there's no choice! If you don't bring Karai to me, the missile that loads the super mutagen will mutate everyone in the world. Leonardo: Fine! Where do you want to meet us, Shredder? Shredder: You're to meet us at Washington Square Park. You have exactly one hour to be there. (to Bebop) Transfer me to message the people, Zeck. (New York: The City) (Shredder broadcasts a message to the people in town and around the world.) Shredder: Everyone in this town and around the world, Let this be known to this day that I can help you change your world ever since the Kraang invasion. To do so, you will be hunting down the Turtles and my arch-rival, Hamato Yoshi. And if any of you refuse to destroy them, I will mutate you with this super mutagen. Have a nice day. (People started to run around. When the massacre has begun, people went to find shelter in order to not be mutated.) (The Sewer Lair: Living Room) (After the speech was over, the Turtles needed a plan to rescue Kurtzman and Kirby and prevent Shredder from mutating the world.) Leonardo: Shredder is planning to mutate the world with his missile that holds a super mutagen. We've got to stop it from mutating the people. Karai: How? Shredder's waiting for us at Washington Square Park. Raphael: I know. Let's focus on this mission. If Shredder's missile, that holds a super mutagen, launches in the sky, it'll be the end of the world. Splinter: Raphael is right but if you are to defeat Shredder, you're going to prepare yourself for this final war. Leonardo: Alright, you heard Splinter. Donnie, get the Shellraiser and the Party Wagon ready and Raph, get all the weapons ready. Casey: What about us? Leonardo: Casey, I know you wanted to fight with us and this will be the final battle you will experience as long as you're with us. Casey: Yes! Thanks, guys! (Splinter turns to April and Karai and he promotes April to be a master Kunoichi.) Splinter: April, after all your training of becoming a Kunoichi, you're now like my daughter: A master Kunoichi. April: Thanks, Master Splinter. Karai: Congratulations, April. I guess you deserve to be a master Kunoichi. (shakes her hands with April) (Then, Splinter turns to the Mighty Mutanimals, Muckman and Mondo Gecko to thank them.) Splinter: Slash, Leatherhead, I wanted to thank you for protecting my sons from any harm. (to Muckman and Mondo Gecko) And I am grateful that you kept everything about us a secret. Slash: It's always a pleasure, Master Splinter. Leatherhead: Anything for you, great Splinter. Muckman: A secret about you will always be a secret. (The Turtles got their weapons ready and turned to Splinter.) Leonardo: Sensei? Are you gonna come too? Splinter: (smiles) I guess I can if you needed some assistance. (New York: Washington Square Park) (Shredder prepares the mutagen missile and was waiting for the Turtles' arrival. Tiger Claw came to see him.) Tiger Claw: Master Shredder, Splinter and the turtles are on their way with some reinforcements. They're not far from now. Shredder: Then it is the beginning of the end. The end of Hamato Yoshi is soon to begin. (The Turtles, Splinter, April, Casey, Karai, Muckman, Mondo Gecko and the Mighty Mutanimals arrived in the Party Wagon and the Shellraiser, just in time.) Pigeon Pete: There they are! We're just in time. Shredder: Hamato Yoshi, it is pleasure that you come and meet your fate. Kirby: April! Get me down from here! April: Dad! Let him go, Shredder! Shredder: (to April, pointing to Kirby with Kurtzman) You're take him if you can but you'll never reach him in time. (Bebop, Rocksteady, Fishface, Rahzar, Spider Bytez, the Newtralizer and the Foot-Bots, ready to fight, goes next to Shredder and Tiger Claw.) Rocksteady: (wields his hammer and sickle, laughing) Nyet. Bebop: You're toast. (Michael Jackson call) Rahzar: This will be fun. (howls) Newtralizer: Raka! Raka! Raka! Slash: You again! (The final battle begins and it was intense. Splinter and Leo fights Shredder, Karai and April fights Bebop, Raph and Casey fights Rocksteady, Donnie fights Tiger Claw, Mikey and Leatherhead fights Rahzar, Dr. Rockwell, Pigeon Pete and Mondo Gecko fights Fishface, Muckman fights Spider Bytez and Slash fights the Newtralizer.) Newtralizer: This will be the last time I'm seeing you, Slash. Slash: The last time you attempt to destroy New York! (Splinter and Leo fought Shredder which was fast and furious but they didn't know that Shredder sets the countdown launch sequence to 15 minutes.) Shredder: You're a tad late! I've set the launch sequence to 15 minutes. Leonardo: (while fighting Shredder) Guys! The launch sequence is in 15 minutes! You have to stop the countdown! Shredder: (while fighting Leonardo and Splinter) Do not let them go near the missile! (April and Karai knew stopping the countdown is the only chance to save the world.) Karai: April! We've got to stop the countdown! How many minutes do we have? April: (sees the launch sequence) We've got 10 minutes. Let's go! (As April and Karai goes to stop the countdown, the Foot-Bots blocked their path but they defeated them until Bebop blocked their path as well.) Bebop: Come on, ladies. You'll never reach it. (Karai manage to kick Bebop in the stomach, giving April enough time to stop the countdown but Shredder leaps behind April.) Karai: April!!!! (As Shredder tries to strike April, Karai leaps in, puts herself between Shredder and April and sacrificing herself, Shredder stabbed Karai in the chest. Everyone was shocked and so was Splinter, Leo and April.) Leonardo: Karai!!!! Splinter: Miwa!!!! Shredder: What?! Karai!? NOOOOOOOO!!!!! (April, seeing Karai sacrifice her life for her, began to grab her head in anger and screams, using her psychic blast that causes an error on the launch sequence, breaks the missile that contains a super mutagen and the super mutagen washed Shredder away. She may have stopped the countdown but she goes to embrace Karai with Splinter and Leo.) April: (sniffles) Karai... Why did you do this? Splinter: Miwa... Leonardo: Sensei, do you suppose your healing mantra can revive Karai? Splinter: I suppose it can. And I need your help, Leonardo. (Splinter and Leo prepares a healing mantra to revive Karai.) Leonardo and Splinter: Rin, Pyōh, Tōh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen. (After Splinter and Leo said their mantra, their hands touched Karai's body. April wiped the tears and saw Karai is now revived. Karai opened her eyes and was now revived.) Karai: (weakly) April... Leo... Father... Leonardo: Karai! April: (hugs Karai) You sacrificed yourself for me. Why? Karai: I had to do this so you can stop the countdown. (Then, there was a rumbling sound. Everyone saw something that was covered in super mutagen. It was the Shredder. He mutated into a humongous-being with stronger armor and gigantic steel claws but the Kuro Kabuto was not fused.) Bebop: Aw man. Did you see that, Steranko?! Rocksteady: Shredder mutates into giant monster! Bebop: That's what I said, baby Ivan! Shredder's mutated into some kind of monster! (screams and run) Rocksteady: (goes after Bebop) Wait, comrade Bebop! (Fishface, Rahzar, Tiger Claw, Spider Bytez and the Newtralizer runs off after Bebop and Rocksteady. The other Turtles, the Mighty Mutanimals, Mondo Gecko and Muckman goes to Leo, Karai, Splinter and April.) Michelangelo: It's some sort of... (gulps) Monster Shredder!!!! Raphael: How are we gonna take that thing down? Dr. Rockwell: If only there's a weakness... Perhaps Muckman can help us. (to Muckman) See if you can use some slime on Shredder. (Joe Eyeball came out of Muckman and told him what to do.) Joe Eyeball: You heard the monkey, stop that monster. Muckman: On it. (uses toxic puke) Raphael: Wow. So much for puking toxic. (Once the toxic puke is on Monster Shredder, the Turtles, the Mighty Mutanimals, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Splinter, April and Casey goes to take him down but Karai is still down for a while.) Leonardo: Karai, get some rest. Karai: I will, thank you. (As the Turtles, the Mighty Mutanimals, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Splinter, April and Casey fights Monster Shredder, they failed to stop him but Leatherhead had an idea.) Leatherhead: (looks at the arches) There might be another way. Slash: Then let's go! Rockwell! Pete! Mondo! Muckman! Come! (Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Dr. Rockwell and Pigeon Pete goes with Slash and Leatherhead to the arches while the Turtles, April, Casey and Splinter keeps fighting Monster Shredder.) Mondo Gecko: What's the plan? Slash: We need to push the arch to crush Shredder! (gathers Leatherhead, Pigeon Pete, Dr. Rockwell, Mondo Gecko and Muckman to push the arch down) (Karai was all better and goes to help the Mighty Mutanimals.) Karai: I'll help you. Slash: Alright, Let's do it on the count of 3. 1. 2. 3. (pushes the arches) (With a mighty push, the Shredder was crushed to death underneath the arches by Karai, Muckman, Mondo Gecko and the Mighty Mutanimals. They saw Jack Kurtzman and Kirby O'Neil in chains.) Kurtzman: Well done, guys. Kirby: April! Thank goodness you're okay. April: I'm ok, dad. (unchains Kirby) (The Sewer Lair: Living Room) (The Turtles, The Mighty Mutanimals, Mondo Gecko, Muckman, April, Casey and Karai returned back to the lair with Splinter, Jack Kurtzman and Kirby O'Neil. Splinter came to congratulate them.) Leonardo: I fear that Tiger Claw will lead the Foot Clan since Slash and Karai killed Shredder. Splinter: There's nothing to worry, Leonardo. You'll always lookout for the city. For that, you and your brothers are now master ninjas. Shredder may be dead but one of his army will lead the Foot. And none of that matters now, my daughter's safe and everyone save the city. Kurtzman: And thank you for saving my life. Leonardo: This calls for a celebration. Michelangelo: Everybody! Everyone: (except for Splinter and Karai) BOOYAKASHA!!!! (END) Category:Blog posts